


Corrupted in Radio

by IbitsuAkane



Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Beginnings, Cannibalism, Character Death, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dog Fighting, Gen, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Human Niffty, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Radio, Temporary Character Death, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbitsuAkane/pseuds/IbitsuAkane
Summary: Sometime in one's lifetime, a rut can hit making life dull and bleak. Routine becomes unproductive, days pass blending together with nothing significant to remember. It just becomes a boring cycle that makes a point that you weren't living just breathing. It was a time for change, to do something productive, adding colour back into a grey world.Alastor didn't count on what boredom could do for him, that is until he makes a deal himself turns his whole world around and it was highly addictive.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss Collection





	Corrupted in Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B14NK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B14NK/gifts).



> This is a bit bumpy in the beginning, I wanted to try and keep it open but with a plot and I do apologise to any pit bull lovers, it just seemed fitting to choose that breed so I'm sorry for any one triggered.

The 1930's was the golden age for radio, nearly every household in America had one. There were so many firsts when radio started, bands and orchestra's could perform to the whole country, advertisements and sponsorships were becoming a popular occurrence, the advent of soap-operas, the entertainment from comedians and the promotion of old-fashioned American family values which gave people a model to live by came from radio.

Radios had such a mass appeal because it was an excellent way of uniting communities of people even if it was only virtually. News broadcasts also influenced the way the public experienced current affairs, good and bad. Many deemed being a radio host an interesting role while others pursued the job, however only a minor few could successfully be the part and Alastor was one of them. The radio had always fascinated him ever since it was invented, it wasn't a dream job to become a radio host, it was actually his whole world.

Alastor worked at a small radio station in Louisiana, he broadcasted news outlets, interviews, song introductions and a few other small pieces, a few others had their own pieces such as a singer and comedian while the station posted auditions each month for a melodrama where local folks can join in the fun. It was such an out of the world experience at the time, reporting news, stories, announcements, advertisements, interviews, it was such a big list and Alastor was ambitious to bring in more to radio, unfortunately each of his proposals were turned down with the same excuse.

_It's what the people want to hear, not what you want to broadcast._

That didn't deter him from doing his job until the following months when he noticed the station winding down, many were 'let off', they stopped doing the melodramas and other things while accepting more advertisements and just letting music play. This only fuelled Alastor proving that they needed new content, he wanted to bring something big to the public, something to be remembered and he would be he one to give it them and be remembered by. He waited for his chance but it didn't seem likely.

Many months passed and the station was now financially struggling, for Alastor however things were becoming mundane and bleak, everyday life feeling the same like a record on repeat. Alastor just hadn't felt that spark since he got the job, even activities like visiting the picture shows didn't catch his attention anymore. Life went on.

It wasn't until a month later that something finally happened, Alastor had been on his way back from one of the recording booths when a shouting match suddenly came from the management office. Alastor couldn't help himself and lent against the wall behind the door.

"That's not the point! If we don't do something about this debt then the whole place is going to be condemned. We're on thin ice, Joe, no one is interested in listening to some two-toned garbage who thinks he's a comedian, a women who, let's face it, could sing before the accident and a host who has a 'I'm better than you' attitude' with stupid jokes but hey, at least he can interview someone! We are in serious trouble!"

"So what do you propose we do?"

"We sell the place and let the next bozo do what they want with the it. We can pay off the debt and hightail it out of here." A sigh was heard.

"Fred, I know we're in a bit of a funk but I'm not getting rid of this place, there so many memories here. I know we're doing bad but I'm sure we can come up with something. Just the other day Betty was thinking that we could make a piece highlighting all the tourists spots and popular venues here, we might be able to interest others, it could attract attention!"

"Pfft, never take advice from a woman. No one would be interested and Betty isn't right in the head to being with."

"Well let's see you've got! Need I remind you that even though we're partners it's my name on all of the documents so I am legally in charge." A few minutes of silence was all that was heard.

"I'll think of something." Alastor didn't bother to move as footsteps were heard and the door opened blocking him from sight, the footsteps receded and Fred stepped out of the office closing the door and locking it before he noticed Alastor. "How long have you been here?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Since you started your shouting match." Alastor said seeing no sense in lying.

"Then you'll turn back around and pretend you didn't hear anything. I don't need to deal with you too." He said before walking off.

"Is that a threat, Fredrick?" Alastor said stopping the other man in his track, he didn't bat an eye when he was shoved against the wall with a blade at his neck.

"If I have to deal with you too then so be it, at least I don't have to keep losing money just pay your wage!" Alastor didn't know what or how he felt in the predicament he was in but he felt the blood rush through his veins, it was like a switched flipped inside. It was so intriguing and daring.

"You think killing him is going to get you to sell this place?" Alastor asked.

"With him dead this place will be mine to do what I want, no more late bills to pay, I can have an actual wage and put food on the table. Now shut up or I'll slit your throat." Fred threatened but Alastor could tell he was bluffing with the way his hand was trembling.

Alastor couldn't help but keep glancing at the knife, he saw it in a whole new light, the thought of the blade piercing flesh, blood leaking into skin, the stopping of a beating heart. He couldn't imagine the anguish or pain of someone, would it be from the knife alone? Or would be from the blood loss? Would they scream? Cry? Struggle? Alastor looked back to Fred with a made gleam in his eye, Fred by now was trembling and sweating, it made Alastor smile.

"How about we make a deal?"

That night he didn't even feel like he was in his body, he didn't feel in control as he could hear the beating of his heart. Everything was moving without his permission and he felt a shiver run down his spine, despite that it was thrilling seeing the man before him scream and writhe in agony on the ground, blood splashed on his face as he stabbed into the body again. He took his time enjoying the moment and afterwards slept like a fawn for the rest of the night.

Alastor got up earlier the next morning, innocently and by 'mistake' came across the scene of the crime where officers had already been called, by the time he came into work he had his story ready and even a volunteer from one of the officers willing to do an interview. Fred was waiting for him in the offices.

"It's done then?"

"I've kept my end, now I expect you to make yours." They stared at each other for a moment like it was a game.

"I didn't think you would actually do it." He said standing up. "Just as we agreed, I raided his house last night and sent the check. The place is your as soon as it goes through."

"Good." Alastor said before heading out of the room, he grabbed the door handle before stopping. "Oh and be a dear and fire the staff when the time comes." Alastor shut the door behind himself, he had a broadcast to make.

Announcing that a man had been killed was astonishing, everyone seemed to be uncomfortable some even scared. He could only imagine what the rest of the world would be feeling, however this was only one man's life, it was nothing and soon it will be forgotten, Alastor didn't want this type of atmosphere to end.

It was such an addictive feeling.

It wasn't long for everything to be set in stone, the police investigated everyone at the station, each had no reason to kill their boss and all with tight alibi's. There was no motive and soon they were left alone. Regardless Alastor was right, as the weeks passed people didn't care thinking it was a one time kill and soon the murder was forgotten with the exception of the police and relatives who were still searching for the killer.

"Alright the place is yours. Can't see why you want it." Alastor chuckled as he signed the papers.

"All in good time. My own reasons are my own and have nothing to do with yours, you wanted a way out and I gave you it."

"Fair enough."

* * *

_News Report: Woman found dead with her throat cut and multiple stab wounds littering her body. Killer still at large. Police are still searching for clues and still haven't found a motive behind the murders._

Everyone was speaking, talking and gossiping. They were terrified, the murderer had no pattern in his killings, very little clues were left, they were a clever person who wasn't sloppy. Many were raging at the police to do something while others even started to refuse to go out, many news stations are giving as much information out as they could but it was Alastor who broadcasted the most details. It was like making a story, the narrator explaining all the details yet never giving away what they really knew.

Alastor remembered all the times he read his horror books, going to the talkies and picture shows, he did so much better than what was given, they clearly didn't know the meaning of bloodshed. He still enjoyed watching each one but he could see each flaw and how fake the actor was being compared to the real thing. Each kill was a mark, he didn't chase or follow them, they asked for it. It was a game, a game where he always won. Until that night where a cheater came onto the board.

Alastor was having a blast with his next game, he had won of course and was high on the adrenaline when he left through the back door, contrary to his careful planning however he wasn't expecting the growling of a pit bull in the back garden. He knew it didn't belong to the former master of the house so that made him wonder what it was doing out in someone's garden. It had a collar so why wasn't it leashed?

The dog tense and was in a defensive stance, form was coming from the beasts mouth and had a mad glint in it's eye. For the first time in a long time, Alastor was aghast as he stared at the dog, he felt exposed as it chomped on the air, a warning, it was like he was a deer staring into the headlights of a car heading straight towards them.

He didn't know what overcame him or compelled him to run but he did just that, dropping the knife he had hold of, the dog immediately chased after him barking, grunting and catching up to him. Alastor just about made it out of the suburbs and was close to the radio station until the dog caught up and bit down onto his leg causing Alastor to fall onto his face, he had no time to catch himself and broke his nose on the ground.

The dog locked its jaw on his leg and even started to tug, Alastor could feel the blood dribble down and it felt like his leg was being torn apart as the dog tugged and shook it's head. Alastor managed to twist his body and kick the dog with his other leg making the dog yelp and let go of, he quickly got to his feet which was difficult with a broken leg but the dog jumped him knocking him back down and hitting his head on the ground.

The pit bull didn't give Alastor time to recuperate it started slash and claw at his face, biting down on his neck and shoulder, even going as far as tearing off flesh. For Alastor everything was happening too quickly for him to keep up, he didn't even feel any pain as shock over took him. Death came swiftly however Alastor didn't deem it a fitting end as he took his final breath he heard footsteps and a whistle beckoning the dog who went over to his master.

"Good boy."

* * *

Alastor came round from unconsciousness, everything was distorted and spinning. Once he felt like he could lift his head off the pillow and his vision returned, he looked around his surroundings, he seemed to be in a dark themed hospital room. Climbing out of the bed he noticed that he was in a hospitable gown, standing he went over towards a sink with a mirror on the other side of the room, after splashing water on his face he looked in the mirror and was shocked to see what he saw.

It couldn't be real what he was seeing in the reflection, ears? Horns? He turned a little to make sure what he was seeing was real before spotting- ah, no that had to go, a tail was too much for his mind to take in for the moment! Returning to his hospital bed he sat down and put his head into his hands trying to process everything that has just happened.

"Well at least you're awake," A scratchy broke the silence. "Welcome to Hell! It says here that you were a serial killer when you were alive, that's cool." Alastor looked up to see a pumpkin creature standing in the room looking at a clipboard.

"What-" Alastor cut himself off at the sound of the crackle and grainy sound of his voice, just like sound you hearing listening to a radio.

"Yeah, you'll get used to that." The pumpkin put his clipboard down and cleared his throat. "Anyway let me give a run down. You have died and now you are in Hell due to the life you have lived. I'm here to tell you the basics and help you on you're way, probably the only kindness you'll get here. Now Hell is overly populated which I'm sure you can guess why, so each year Angels come down and exterminate demons who are found, usually it's lower class demons like yourself." Demons? That caught Alastor's attention, ignoring other, now demon, was saying he looked down at his hand. Just like when he killed one of his victims he felt a rush of power go through his arm and suddenly a red glow wrapped around his hand. Crushing down on his hand he felt himself fall through a portal. "Hey!" The pumpkin said seeing his patient disappear, he stared where Alastor had previously been before tutting. "Fine see how I care, go ahead and use your powers not knowing how or all the facts I could have provided." He scoffed. "He won't survive long here, why do I even bother with this job?"

Alastor landed in an alley of a city, from everything he could see all he could do was stare in awe at everything, standing in the alley he was undisturbed as he he got the basics of what he could do, he managed to conjure an outfit and just for fun a microphone, it helped add the effect of his voice, he was actually starting to like his new form and he could only imagine what he could do if he delved further into his power. Actually that wasn't a bad idea. He just needed a safe place to do it, reaching back down he summoned another portal and another until he found a secluded area, stepping through it he saw that he was on the outskirts of the city. He felt like a kid on a sugar high, a thought then hit him.

He was in Hell and no one could stop him!

Looking around Alastor noticed a broken down tower, he found himself wandering over for an inspection, the place would do nicely to broadcast, with his added powers he could maybe broadcast to the whole entire Hell but he would have to find out how big Hell was in order to do that.

"Oi!" Alastor turned around smiling at the stranger. "What you doing here?" Alastor didn't say anything just stared at the demon, his grin never faltering making the demon cower a little. "Erm, listen you interested in buying? This used to be one of Lucifer's watch towers but it's been abandoned when everything got modernised."

"Hmm."

"I've had for a while but it's no use to me, I just want to get get rid of it. Do you think we could make a deal?" And those were the magic words for Alastor. That night all of Hell got to listen to a broadcast of how Alastor destroyed some of the most powerful demon in Hell, all thanks to the demon who supplied all the information to him unbeknownst to the public. He toppled over and unleashed his power on those who deemed to better and let all demons hear their cries, screams, curses, a few fought back only to fail. In a night it took for Alastor to send his message that a new Overlord had arrived and he was to be feared.

Arriving back to his tower Alastor collapsed onto the ground, panting in exhaustion, all of his energy drained but that didn't stop Alastor from giggling then laughing manically, he felt like he was on cloud nine despite everything that had happened.

"Okay, something is clearly wrong with you." The demon said as he watched Alastor shakily get up from the ground. "Any who enjoy the place." He said before making his way to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here. What, have you suddenly become blind?" The demon taunted.

"A deal is a deal and you're not leaving until you've completed your side of the bargain."

"Yeah well, deals change. So long sucker." The demon turned around but was suddenly stopped feeling a hand grip his shoulder.

"If that's the case, then I'll thank you for your service." Alastor enjoyed his first meal in Hell that night.

* * *

Alastor didn't regret using up most of his power the first night he arrived in Hell, many demon's feared him and he got enjoy the flesh of the one's who went against him. However it was mildly annoying that he got exhausted quickly after using too much power, if that was how it was going to be for the rest of his afterlife then he knew he was going to need some allies.

The Radio Demon wasn't actively searching, in fact he actually stumbled across it, a few advertisements were posted in a window showing a few contracts needed back on earth. Alastor knew that contracts weren't actively posted to the public, they were kept within businesses, so to see a contract advertised was a rejected contract from whatever business picked it up.

Rejects were never bothered some were just too ridiculous or outrageous to try and some didn't offer any benefits. A demon also needed a license and a permit to make a contract, Alastor knew he was breaking the rules but he needed something to break the boredom. Alastor made sure he had his affairs in order before summoning a powerful portal to take him to earth, soon he was back on the mortal plane. Everything looked different since he had passed, he never even realised how many years had passed, he was to busy in his own world.

"Oh!" A high but soft pitch rung out. "My goodness you just popped out of nowhere!" Alastor turned around seeing a young madam staring at him with wonder, his never ending grin catching her attention.

"Hello little darling." He said giving her a little bow.

She was such an interesting specimen as they talked, besides the little scare he gave her when he arrived she wasn't actually bothered that he was demon willing to grant her wish. Immediately they were down to business, she explained that her fiancé was a womaniser and cheating on her everyday, when he asked if she wanted revenge or for him to be killed she shocked him with her answer.

She wanted to be his whole world, she wanted nothing to change about him, he could have all the women in the world even when they became married. What she wanted was a curse on him, for each woman he was with or even looked at with interest she wanted him feel the pain of heartbreak and a reminder of her, she knew that no matter how hard he would try he would always have his head turned by another woman. Alastor admired her deviant nature and agreed to help.

"I must warn you my dear, if you agree your soul will belong to me when you die. You can't take it back." She had earned his respect for a warning, she stared at him for a moment thinking about her options.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal." She said holding out her hand to shake, they shook hands sealing the contract, Alastor had to admit she was brave. "Geez, I need to get everything prepared, it's nearly my wedding in a couple of days! Excuse me!" She said fluttering around her home, Alastor just watched her as she zoomed across the house.

If he had to choose one word to describe her it would be... nifty.

It was an easy contract to full fill, a little bit of voodoo magic and the curse was set, Alastor decided to have a look around before heading back to Hell he wanted to know what had changed but what he found he did not like. Updated talkies or TVs as they were now called, he didn't see the enjoyment of watching something on a small screen when there was a bigger screen at the cinemas. All new technology around also disgusted him, he could see how it could destroy the social norms and he knew Hell was going to be filled with them too. He vowed never to touch something so vial unless it was from his time.

Decided that he had out welcomed his stay he went back to Hell waiting for when the deal would be complete, he expected to wait a good few years but was shocked when she arrived to him three years later. The story she brought to him was just as amusing.

He only picked up one more contract, it was another that caught his attention and he couldn't help but be surprised once again at how fearless the man was when he knew the consequence of selling his soul to the Radio Demon. He was a troubled man and only asked to enjoy the finer points in life, a war was happening on earth so Alastor could see why he wanted to play ignorant, but he knew a deeper meaning was behind his deal.

He got along quite well with the man, he was good at cards and they even enjoyed a drink together, he wouldn't go as far to say friends... yet anyway but it was nice. Alastor compared him to a feline, he was a bit of a grump, complaining about the littlest things but then two seconds later he was such a friendly person who laughed at his jokes. He was such an odd ball and cheap booze was always a win he found out.

The man at least managed to live a full life before his soul came to him. They both knew what to do, they could go out and do whatever they wanted, they could make their own home but as they had to do whatever role he called them for, his dear Niffty didn't have a problem with it however she preffered staying at his tower keeping it clean. Husk however didn't quite like getting involved with any of his ideas however he was honest and would go along no matter how much complaining he made, of course he did quiet down when booze was involved. Husk enjoyed his time playing at casinos winning the jackpots even sometimes by cheating, however he wasn't barred when demons found out he was working for the Radio Demon.

The Afterlife went on and unfortunately for poor Alastor years down the line he was losing his inspiration for his work once more. Nevertheless, on a day taking a walk around the city became a game changer for the Radio Demon.

The Happy Hotel? What a ridiculous concept.

**Author's Note:**

> So this my own little introduction of Alastor, more to myself than plot wise and I feel more confident doing future fanfics of him. Next time he will be with all the gang! Let me know what you think of this because this was quite an odd piece to do but it was fun once I got into it.
> 
> ~~~  
> Kudos and comments are welcome and do check out my other works if you have enjoyed this, you might find something else that you like!
> 
> Until next time, ۵ **Akane**


End file.
